


Winter Dragon (Winter Rose part 2)

by AlidaTean



Series: Winter series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Relationship, M/M, Multi, Prophecy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: They were raised as brothers until one of them got obsessed with the other.





	1. Chapter 1

They were born a year apart ,it was because of their Father's desire to fulfill a prophecy.Aegon's mother was Princess Elia of Dorne.

 

She is said to resemble the raising sun ,a kind and compassionate woman with frail health.She was a proper Lady who lived by her House motto.

 

She had Valeryn blood and that made her the perfect choice of wife to Prince Rhaegar.Many thought that she was chosen over the blond  
lioness of the Rock Cersei Lennister, because the King wanted to slight Tywin Lennister for stealing his Joana in their youth.

 

Jon's mother was Lyanna Stark.A wild she wolf of the North in human skin.All she wanted was freedom and to be able to swordfight like the men.

 

She didn't want to be moulded into a proper Lady and hated her betrothed Robert Baratheon. She fell for the dragon prince's songs and sweet nothings.

 

She made a choice to shrink her duty to her family and run off with the prince she wed before her godswood.

 

This choice led to her family suffering horrible tragedies when the King had her father and older brother killed.Her sister and middle brother had to wed to bring peace for her actions.

Her marriage to the prince led to her wearing a crown,× that only served to shackle her  
to the castle as the prisoner of her own making.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Targaryen.

Jon Targaryen was a lonely child,his brother and sister had a bond that he couldn't understand and felt envious of ,even Visery had a bond with Daenerys and she was the same age as him. 

 

He always felt left out ,his Lady Mother discouraged him from forming any bonds with them.She told him that she would soon give him a sister to love,years passed and he never got his sister.

 

He tried to reach out to his siblings again but this was met with a violent reaction from his mother.She found him playing with Aegon and took him by the arm painfully ,dragging him out of the room.When they reached her rooms,she slapped him across the face.

 

When he tried to tell his King about it,he was scolded for upsetting his mother.He never even had the chance to tell him why she slapped him.

 

His parents didn't care and he had no one in the Red Keep to turn to.Jon became a withdrawn child with only his books to keep him company.

 

It hurt his young heart when he saw how happy the others were with their mothers and he felt envious of how Aegon had Rhaegar's approval.

 

Soon he was sent North,his mother insisting that her son foster with her family nevermind that princes never fostered anywhere.With persuasion from his mother,the King reluctantly agreed to send him away.

 

He took to the North like ducks to water.His uncle became someone he looked up to and his cousins were his favourite playmates including him in everything they did.

 

Although Lady Catelyn reminded him of Queen Elia,both were reserved Ladies of the South and Jon made sure to avoid her if possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at the North.

When he met Lady Tanya Baratheon,his mother's twin sister. Jon was amazed by their differences of the sisters.To the young boy starving for motherly love ,Tanya's attention and affection was like rain to a desert.

 

While Lord Baratheon wasn't mean to him,he tended to ignore him but the man didn't stop his children from playing with him. 

 

He got along with Gendry Rivers and he was allowed to tag along with the other boy during his smithy lessons .

 

Robb and Jon also invited the boy to practice swordfighting with them,much to the displeasure of Lady Stark who didn't like bastards.When Brenda join in the fighting,she could be seen looking on with a frown on her face.

 

Jon really enjoyed Lord lessons with his uncle,the man praised him for his intelligence and Jon was filled with the desire to make the man proud.

 

He often wished that Lord Stark would be his father.His uncle taught him many lessons that his own father failed to do with him.He taught him swordfighting,swimming,horseriding and to pray to the Old gods.

 

On days when he couldn't join the Stark children with their lessons.His uncle Ned took him to see the lands near by.He even got to visit his uncle Benjen at the wall.

 

Jon loved the North and was sad when his father demanded that he return to the Red Keep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon Targaryen.

Aegon has it all,the looks,charm and status.The promised prince as his father often referred to him was the epitome of royalty and unlike his sister and half brother he looked like a true Targaryen.

 

He was anticipating his brother's return.He wondered how Jon looked now,he hasn't seen him in five years due to him being fostered in the North.Jon being fostered in the North was a decision Aegon hated because he was depraved a chance to be around his younger brother.

 

A decision that made him hate Lyanna Stark more.The only good thing that she ever did was give birth to Jon ,if Aegon had his way he would've send Lyanna and not Jon back to the North.

 

At 12 years old Aegon was not one to deny himself the pleasures of the flesh.But ever since he heared that his Father demanded that Jon return to the Red Keep,Aegon   
bedded dark haired beauties.The Targaryen blood in him wanted to possess what he saw as his and all his siblings belonged to him.

 

His brother came home with the raising sun ,he was no longer a boy but a true Northern man.He wore furs and at his side was a beast,a direwolf to be exact. Jon looked all Stark,the clenched jaw of his Father showed that he too thought so and he hated it just as much as him.

 

The other thing Aegon noticed was that his brother was handsome,he enjoyed how graceful and captivating his movements were,the fur coat and the direwolf made him look like a warrior going to battle.He found himself hardening by such a sensual and yet so powerful sight.

 

Jon was a dragon and not a wolf,Aegon was determined to bring out the dragon in him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon.

He can feel his father and brother's eyes on him,tracking his every move.He knows it buffles them how he changed,before he left he would've enjoyed having their eyes on him now he didn't care.

 

His days of begging for attention like dog for scrapes off the table were over.His Stark and Targaryen heritage made him an attractive man,he flirted with the ladies alot at 12 years old already a man to the South.Jon wanted to lose his virginity but his brother was a damn good cockblock.

 

He tried to discreetly visit a brothel but even then Aegon did something to have him thrown out or unable to go.He was frustrated,did Aegon want to kill him by blueballs?.

 

His mother was turning in to a drunkard and his father spend time in his other wife's room.Both of them were behaving rather strangely towards him,Lyanna was even more possessive of him and Rhaegar was behaving jealously whenever Ned Stark was mentioned.It confused him because they never cared about him before now they were fighting about who had the right to him.

 

Aegon was worse than them,his brother was behaving inappropriately. Whenever they were alone he would touch him ,pet his hair and he would brush against his crotch "accidentally ".It was clear what Aegon wanted but Jon wasn't going to give in to that madness.

 

By the time Elia got pregnant Jon was no longer a virgin.He lost it in a drunken night to Aegon,he left his uncle Viserys's wedding with a beautiful blond maid but woke up with a sore bottom with his smug brother.

 

Jon had suspicions that Aegon somehow spiked his drinks.He tried putting it behind him but hus brother was now more ruthless in his pursuit of him,the servants he liked were fired for one thing or another.The ladies he thought to ravish were degraced or married off far soon after he showed interest in them.

 

Jon asked his father to send him to the North but Rhaegar refused.Then his drunkard mother disgraced herself by trying to seduce Lord Baratheon,her sister's husband and her own former betrothed whom she ran from long ago.With his paternity under question ,he was tested by fire and like true Targaryen he didn't burn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Crazy Targaryens.

His time in Dragonstone was filled with him playing a cat and mouse game with his brother.His uncle Viserys's advise about Aegon was that Jon should just go along with Aegon.

 

Jon suspected that Viserys shared Aegon's madness.The two of them have always been close growing up,Rhaenys helped hide him at times and in turn Jon had to cover for her whenever she sneaked out.

 

Jon was curious about where she often sneaked off to,so much so that he followed her one night.It was ironic that the dragon princess was sneaking off to meet with the stag bastard.

 

Jon was glad that it was Gendry ,she was meeting. While Gendry was a bastard ,he had proven himself to Jon that he was an honorable man.He didn't worry about him dishonouring Rhaenys.

 

He just told them to find a more discreed place to meet the next time he saw them.

 

Aegon managed to drug him two more times before they left Dragonstone.Jon grew wary of drinking ale after the last time he woke up to a naked Aegon watching him.

 

Jon decided to go to a brothel after a fight between Aegon and himself.He slept with a beautiful red haired whore,the following day Jon heared that the whore was leaving for the free cities.

 

He knew that Aegon had a hand in that decision.

 

He gave Aegon the silent treatment the whole trip to the Red Keep.Jon took the news about his mother with no emotion,the woman had lost the title of his mother a long time ago.As far as he was concerned Tanya was more of his mother than Lyanna ever was.

 

Jon slept with Oberyn Martell the very night he was told about his mother being forced to join the silent sisters.

 

He seduced and slept with a servant that was fired for stealing.

 

He should've known that his brother would retaliate.Jon woke up to find himself bound to his bed,Aegon was on top of him.He was still thrusting in him when he told him that the next time Jon took someone else to bed he will kill them. 

 

The crazy glint in Aegon's eyes made Jon believe him.He couldn't ask to be allowed to leave the King's Landing because his Father had a cold war going on with his uncle.

 

Jon wished he had a normal family because his family was going to drive him insane. He was glad when Visenya was born because it took Rhaegar's possessive attention from him to her. Dealing with two possessive Targaryen was not fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy

Aegon was watching Jon and Sansa Stark laughing together not far from where he was sitting.He felt his possessive instincts flaring whenever she touched his Jon.

He wanted nothing more than to march over there and drag Jon away from the girl.If he was a lesser man ,he would have been growling by now ,instead Aegon kept on drinking his wine.

He couldn't wait for the tourney held for his younger sister's birth to end,then the Stark girl would leave and he wouldn't have to suffer seeing her near Jon.

 

"If you keep glaring at her that way,she might burst into flames. "

 

"I wish "

 

"You are going about it the wrong way."

 

Aegon tore his eyes away from Jon and the Starks and looked at his older sister.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You are treating him as if he is some kind of possession,it only serves a way to push him further away from you and if you are not careful the Northern girl will steal him from you. "

 

"Father will never allow Jon to marry a Stark,we both know how he has become possessive of turning Jon into a real Targaryen."

 

"Yes,Father and Lord Stark's cold war over Jon is amusing but it also puts Sansa Stark at an advantage. She knows Jon well because of the years he fostered in the North and you know that Jon considers Eddard Stark a father to him,he might marry her to cement that bond."

 

Aegon couldn't deny the truth of his sister's words,he had to find another way of seducing Jon ,if he wanted to keep him .


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal.

Jon knew Aegon was up to something. His brother has been avoiding him,where he used to stalk him ,he acted like Jon barely existed. Jon even slept with another servant just to see what Aegon would do.

 

The following morning Jon saw that the servant was still around unharmed. Jon saw Aegon with the Martel girl and later he saw one of the Lennister cousins coming out of Aegon's rooms.

 

Jon hated how his brother forgot him and he couldn't explain the pain he felt when Margaery Tyrell started flirting with Argon.

 

He hated how she dared to touch his brother, Aegon also seemed to like her in return.He heard people say that Aegon and Margaery made a stunning couple especially when Margaery held Visenya in her arms.

Jon could almost picture them holding their own child. Oh how he hated that it fit so well,he hated it all.

 

Later that night Jon went to see Visenya knowing Aegon would be there. Jon made it to the nursery first,he took the still awake baby in his arms.

 

Aegon found him singing a lullaby to Visenya. Aegon made his way to them,when he was close enough he looked straight in to Jon's eyes before he bend slightly and kissed Visenya's forehead.

 

Aegon then touched Jon's cheek and let their foreheads touch. He then quickly left the room and a very confused Jon behind.

Jon could still feel the warmth of Aegon's touch and his scent lingered.Jon felt his heart beating fast as he laid his sister down in her crib.The one thing Jon knew for sure was that Aegon still wanted him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new fanfiction is called The Viper's Lioness with oc Lannister.

It took all of Aegon's will power to walk away from Jon,he wanted to hold him and kiss him but he knew Jon was still in denial about what he felt for him.

 

So Aegon stayed away from Jon outside of sword fighting and family meals.He knew that Jon needed a push ,so Aegon didn't try to keep his exploitations secret.He knew that Jon was especially jealous of Margaery Tyrell ,he only his brother knew that he couldn't stand the girl as well.

 

He knew that the Tyrells were power hungry and were hoping for a union between Aegon and Margaery.He didn't like the girl,there was something about her that he didn't trust.Whenever she looked at him ,she reminded him of how Cersei Lannister looked at his father.

 

Sansa was also a problem,the naïve girl wanted a prince from the books and songs.She lacked the fire of a dragon,she had taken after the Tullys too much for him to tolerate. Her younger sister was more wolf than her,if she had been his competiton for Jon's heart ,he might have been more worried. Thankfully Arya Stark was just a child and Sansa Stark didn't stand a chance against a dragon.

 

He visited Jon with Visenya,he had noticed that Jon was more at ease with him if he had their younger sister with him.The two brothers talked and Aegon learned that Jon used to desire to join the Night Watch but a prince couldn't take the oaths.

 

Aegon was secretly happy about that although he made sympathetic noises to Jon.He decided to take back Visenya to his mother but he couldn't resist stealing a kiss from Jon.

 

He smiled when he realised that Jon kissed him back.It was just a matter of time before Jon came to him out of his own will.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Jon

Aegon and Jon were coming back from sword practice when Jon asked his brother to accompany him to see Visenya. The two of them were spending a loy of time together especially when the Tyrell girl had to return home.

Jon suspected that she had been sent to get pregnant with Aegon's child to force his brother into marriage.Jon made sure to always be there with them,he was the most efficient cockblocker there was and it was also a perfect way to get revenge on Aegon for his own cockblocking days.It had nothing to do with him jealous of the stupid girl. 

 

They were alarmed when they found Visenya's nurse maid passed out on the floor and her crib empty. They didn't waste time sounding the alarm.Jon and Aegon were searching all over when they heard Lord Varys calling for the guards.

 

Jon was is a state of worry when he heard that it was his lady mother who stole the princess.When he arrived at the pier,Jon heard his mother saying crazy things about prophecies and Visenya stealing Jon from her.

When she said that she would give him a replacement Visenya and planned to get rid of the obstacle in her arms.Jon didn't think as he run off the pier.

 

He cocooned her in his arms and protected the distressed child from drowning.He was grateful when his father pulled them out of the water and that Visenya wasn't harmed badly.

 

He ignored Lyanna's cries and let Aegon lead him to the castle.

The maester left after declaring him healthy and his father gave him a nod of approval and squeezed his shoulder before leaving as well.

It was late at night when Aegon came to see him.His brother asked him about his health and thanked him for saving Visenya.

 

Jon didn't need to be thanked,Visenya was his sister and he loved her.Aegon and Jon gazed at each other when he told him all this.

 

Aegon slowly held his eye contact and then kissed him.He was going to pull away again and leave but Jon stopped him.He grabbed Aegon and kissed him passionately ,Aegon pushed Jon down on the bed.

 

He locked the door and started stripping,Jon also took off his own clothes.Jon parted his legs and sighed when Aegon laid his warm body on top of his.

 

Jon's breath hitched when Aegon entered him.Aegon kept hitting that wonderful spot inside of him with every thrust,they were so lost in each other that Jon came in a surprised moan,the look of ecstasy on Jon's face was enough to send Aegon off the edge to his own climax. 

The two brothers laid in each other's arms that night finally accepting the love they shared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me :)

Rhaenys watched as Lyanna be brought forward in chains.She was spewing poison with every word she shrieked at them.She no longer resembled the Northern beauty she used to be,her hair was now cut off and her eyes had a crazy glint in them that made Rhaenys find similar to those of her late grandfather. 

 

She was given a chance to confess but all she did was talk nonsense and curse them all.The princess could see how affected Lord Stark was at his sister's display,she was grateful that Jon wasn't there to see how far Lyanna had fallen in her madness.

 

She didn't even flinch when the executor took off Lyanna's head.It was the end of a loose end for her,she will no longer have to worry about the woman hurting her family again.

 

Weeks after the execution,her father announced her betrothal to her younger brother Aegon and Jon's betrothal to their aunt Daenerys. 

 

She knew that Aegon wasn't attracted to her ,Jon having his attention long ago but she would do her duty.Unlike her grandmother Queen Rhaella who was married to a madman who hated her,Rhaenys knew that Aegon loved her as his sister and wouldn't hurt her as long as she didn't demand he let go of Jon.

 

She had no intention of doing that,her heart also belonged to another.

 

It hurt to remember how badly Gendry took her upcoming marriage and how much she was tempted to do as he asked and run away with him to the free cities.Rhaenys couldn't do that to her family or to his,she wasn't her father.She wouldn't put her family through that pain again.

 

Rhaenys felt a tear trail down her cheek when she thought of letting go of Gendry ,if he couldn't accept her decision.It would hurt her but she would do it, if it was the only way to let Gendry find happiness, even if that happiness was with someone else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon.

Aegon didn't miss the looks his mother kept throwing at Jon and him,he knew that she suspected something was going on between the two of them.

 

Yesterday she came to him and asked if he was still going through with the wedding to Rhaenys.The worried look on her face turned to relief when he told her ,he would do his duty to the Kingdom.

 

He wasn't going to hurt his sister the way his father hurt his mother.Rhaenys and him had already agreed to having two children and then she was free to do as she pleased.As long as she didn't bare Gendry's bastard ,Aegon would let them continue their affair after all he was planning to do the same.

 

Now that Visenya was born and the King had gotten his third dragonhead ,he now found a new obsession.Aegon wondered who his father would be without his obession with prophecies because he was now looking for way to bring back the dragons .He just hoped his father's new obession wouldn't bring more heartache to the Kingdom. 

 

The only good thing about his obession was that he tended to get lost in his books and tombs.If he could ,the King would live amongst them all the time.He also tended to forget about everything else and that made Aegon confident that his father wouldn't discover their secret.

 

Daenerys was the definition of ice queen,their aunt was a man hater and Aegon pitied Jon for having to bed her. Aegon might not be the picture of sanity but Daenerys scared him.There was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way but he won't poke at it because she was to be Jon's wife.He didn't want to make things more difficult for his lover.

He was glad that Jon and her had agreed to only one child and then they will live separate lives.

 

He stood next to Jon as their respective brides made their way to them and they exchanged vows together. Aegon wished was saying those vows to Jon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Prince Aemon Targaryen was born a year after the crown Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys got married. He was a strong and hale boy ,who looked like his father.

 

A few moons after his birth,Princess Anya was born to Prince Jon and Princess Daenerys. She had black hair and lavender eyes. A year later Prince Aegon got his second son,Prince Valeron.The two young princes could pass as twins.

 

Aegon was happy with his family,after Valeron's birth he stopped visiting his sister's bed.They had done their duty and he now only visited Jon's chambers to 'talk ' about politics and swordfighting. 

 

When it became clear that Rhaenys welcomed the change,Elia stopped looking at them with expression of doom and gloom.They were both discreed and never again intimate in public.

 

When Daenerys gave birth to Prince Eddard and then declared burren,it filled Aegon with a sense of relief.He would no longer have to endure Jon sleeping with her anymore.

 

While all of this was happening Princess Rhaenys 's heart traveled North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys and Gendry???


End file.
